1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vehicular suspensions, and in particular is concerned with a compliant spindle and knuckle assembly for mounting a wheel and tire.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional automotive wheels are mounted on rotatable hubs. A hub includes threaded wheel studs which receive nuts to secure a wheel and its tire to a vehicle. Oftentimes, a hub is mounted on a spindle extending from a knuckle. The knuckle rigidly connects the spindle to suspension linkage, steering linkage, and a brake caliper The spindle stiffness is determined by the suspension kinematics and the bushing stiffness of the suspension system.
Handling requirements of a suspension system dictate that the knuckle and its rigidly connected spindle have relatively high lateral, steer and camber stiffness. Providing for such stiffness in the desired directions results in relatively high stiffness in the remaining directions, i.e. the fore/aft and vertical directions, in conventional suspension systems.
The art continues to seek improvements. It is desirable to provide a knuckle and spindle arrangement capable of independently tuning fore/aft and vertical directions from lateral, steer and camber directions. Such an arrangement will produce improved handling and impact isolation in a suspension system.